Azula went high 'Arc'
by Chad2013
Summary: Is went as Alternate universe if Azula and later Oazi become addict to Drug call "Chad-go's" and that drug caused change fire nation government, cause end the hundred year war and change society and it's technology forever. And while aang become depressed over that drug change history ever and he believe that now fire nation's technology is replacing bender with robots...
1. Prologue

It gos went Azula went to fire capital's spa with Ty Lee and Mai for next few hours and they done most them went back to place but Azula just walk around capital for shopping and attention for several city folk to worshipping her. In next few places and then "some guy named Chad" talk about his cocaine-like drug called "Chad-go's" and somehow azula get thinking about druged avatar team with these and so she buy least ten pack of "Chad-go's" and she putting a bag and went backed in place. Next day Azula told about the plan with "Chad-go's" with Ty Lee and Mai and both seem plan just flawless, Azula denied it and least get them try it out and them caused Azula, Ty Lee and (Eventally) Mai to addict to "Chad-go's" within minutes.

For next hours the servants seems try to claim girls down for Ozai, as few servants are hooked to "Chad-go's" as girl give them as "Taste test" and they now becamed addict too next hours until Ozai come home from visting few miltiary bases for planning for world invadison, Put going back place everyone was laid and acted crazy as Ozai seen to servants and later seen Mai as slacking while Ty Lee looked overactive and As Azula was grooming her hair for fithy times with laughing for reason, Ozai ask her why other acting weird, she ask to chill pill to his dad by put "Chad-go's" into his mouth and he slowly take effect on him after he was took the "Chad-go's" to burned it and put others to rehab. Put Ozai decied do it, He just take drugs, Release the addicts with Azula, and ask the citizens, soldiers and other if firebenders to used the "Chad-go's" as treated it as legalled drug and Ozai did found guy "Named Chad" and treated him as gived him as CEO of his newly made company, While Ozai "trips" he decied to deserted plan of world invadison put instead giving a peace treating to other two nations and Aang as represent of Air Nation to end war, Mainly of his addiction of "Chad-go's" and while Aang and his Aaang firsted step to one of Fire nation smaller island as way there several fire nation war cruisers heading west as Ozai indeed declearing war is over simply over Ozai drug addiction. Aang goes other islands, Aang was deniding at first put in two weeks as Aaang goes to capital and at there mostly everyone in city are hooked to the drug and Aaang goes to place as everyone in place hooked up to "Chad-go's", As they there Aaang there plan to asked why to end the war and they ask why mostly everyone are addicting to the cocaine-like drug put Ozai ask in lazyed voice but ending the war put not expained about people hooked the druged and Ozai just signed peace treating and asked his son zuko that he best and next day he giving the declearing war is over adressing with earth king, water chiefs and Aang.

And later giving his resigned as fire lord to no one as he accidentally & unintended abolished the monarchy and replaced with presidential meritocratic republic goverement insteaded as he talk about it and literlly do it tommorow as fire nation's final royal address to the citizens and giving his power to Now CEO bussinessman "Chad" as elected nation leader and his daugther as elected vice leader of now renamed as Fire Republic which caused Aang, Earth King and Water chiefs shocked and questioned the idea, And Ozai address was his last royal address to everyone and Ozai is already left and becomed poored and giving all his wealth to both Azula and Zuko put Aang pretend helping him packing up and taking to prison and Aang ask the guards to keep the drugs on him for rest his life as Several fire nation's citizens protested of new goverement and some them burned the drugs and pro-republican citizens which themself "Patriots" and "Loyals Republicans follwers" are burned or injured as Anti-Republican and Pro-Monarch did same treatment and this become as "Fire Nation Protests of 100 ASC" Or the "Summer Protest in Fire Nation" and Zuko is very depressed at his father for abolished the Monarchy and may rebel for reinstaled monarchy and possbliy becoming as resistance and revolutionary leader for Fire nation's monarchy... 


	2. Chapter 1

Since Oazi decied and unintended abolished the monarchy and cause various poltitcal leaders and avatar shock and questioning on Oazi addiction and what he did is how caused effect on citizens of fire nation. Put now first weeks is passed and fire nation is now [meritocratic] republic and first president "Chad" to try fixed the problem both politically and socially at fire republic and he did deiced to make laws pass with reconstuction, try coming down protests and even try be peaceful by deserting miltiary and it's techology with replace techological breakthough as test on screens and making radio-prototypes as electical breakthoughs, early automoblie-like tranportion that run electronic by firebenders, etc., Put there people attempted to killed but instead he installed as secret police that only enforced them to take his drug to brainwashed and try control assassin's who was kill first president "Chad". As first month passes some fire citizens are ready have give up believing revived the monarchy is so important for keep society controled and decied they just go with as like most of Fire Republicans are ethier "Chad-go's" addicts or former Oazi or Anti-Monarch patriots are sick of fire lord conecpt and better replace with president which he premise few things that did worked in ways and while last thirty thousands fire Monarchist and Zuko Loyalists are given up and some become miltitant or "Revolutionaries" for planned civil war or used couped the president in fire nation itself as to restored monarchy and installed Zuko as Fire Nation's leader.

Put three months passed since Hundred Year War and Abolishment of Fire Nation's monarchy, Most of World is changed as theorized premised by Fire Nation's first President, reconstuction almosted worked and Water Tribes now Recognized fire nation as Republic since they saw nation indeed banned military used, get few electronial, medicial, and socitial breakthoughs it reached thus attempt advance into semi-dieselpunk-like society within fire nation and later decied by President "Chad" that will relased his inventions into other nations (Water and Earth only), President deiced for Fire Nation Colonies just stayed there despite few secretally migrate back fire nation just support monarchist and de-teched it back to "Dark Ages" or Coined as "New Fire Ages" by Pro-Fire Monarchists, Zuko Loyalists or Fire Tradionalists.

At two or three months later after that several more firebender colonists returned back to fire nation despite president have law to keep colonies stay in earth kingdom until his resign is over and will replace with (Presumedly) other person or (Possibliy) Azula as president of Fire Nation, Put for now he still resign as First President of Fire Nation since Five months and still his theories are now mostly worked but it still got flaws in his theorys and still won't get other Racial Fire Trationalists, Monarchists and Zuko Loyalists to give up thier beliefs that Fire Nation is now Republic and help world as peace and non-violence by thanks of his drugs and inventions to keep world control and accidentally don't need avatar at fire nation any longer as two of quarter of fire nation is addict to President's drug and allegdlly cult of personality by Racial Fire Trationalists, Monarchists, Zuko Loyalists and even Conspiracy Theorists from Fire Nation. As more Anti-"Chad" protester are become more Racial and Violent miltiants and some are try plan Couped President and it fails they could launch civil war to Restore monarchy and installed Zuko as fire lord or Started new Fire Royal Family instanded of Original Fire Royal Family.

Later while Aang is now relaxing and still have duteis as avatar even still do little help at fire nation problems for sometime and he glad testing some of Fire Nation President's inventions and may improved nearly-all them for people for Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom and course NOT for Air Nomads due is Theocracy and President do appected and Will deiced release his invention globally expect Air Nomads. Put after deiced was filled, Aang ask few questions which president did talk about 4 out 5 question is answer though put except last question about be accused of cult of personaity within fire republic and ask that almost people are just denied that monarchy is exist and think Oazi is exile despite Aang himself sent him to prison and Aang foget about it do being depressed about war is over months ago, and not lot helping in fire nation. And so after Aang left the fire place in few days later, He believed that fire nation will "destoryed" bending and make avatar not important anymore so after that that he will support Anti-"Chad" Movement to take him and restored monarchy despite Zuko is doesn't care to be fire lord anymore since poltitics corrupted his life and his family for long enough so even his supporters are still believed that monarchy is important to them so they better to give it up, put Aang just ask him just be fire lord just end his depression but Zuko just said fine and just for may end Aang's depression. 


	3. Chapter 2

On year 1 ARE- After Republic Era (101 ASC) President "Chad" start annocanced to plan released his inventions globally and as Coup group is start to prepare to kidnapped the president but eventally and quickly fail within two hours due it's follwers seem zuko is not want be fire lord any more and secret police found them to been track them for weeks and now avatar accused to support coup and due of toph seems can tell that Aang is depressed over War is over early and he believe that Fire Republic is "Destory" world bending by replacing with high advance techology put seem is delusion from that events and he need help to control his depression and from insanity itself is by go to therapy and get anti-depress bills two time a day. And day later Aang escape from his "home" in Ba Sing Se and went away in Fire Nation and later kidnapped Zuko for making him brainwashed to be fire lord and yes he still for ending his depression and he just dress as Pro-Fire Monarchist Protester and it get lot attention at Eastern Fire Nation (Republic).

In next several days later Aang who still disguise himself as Pro-Fire Monarchist and Zuko Loyalist protester and later as revolutionary to restored monarchy is by getting more protester and try explain to criticize "Chad"'s theories and inventions to his follwers and since the coup indeed failed so they make a civil war by seceding leasted two islands from fire nation and they make thier governments as Monarchies or Used lot miltiant Pro-monrachists to control island, And it WILL get attention from president and world that is stage of civil war for restored the monarchy back to fire nation.  



	4. Chapter 3

As weeks passed protested are actually shown to public both real life and Tele-screens, And two days are clashed with Pro-Republican fire citizens and Pro-Monarchists burning and injured each other in few islands for next days went by. More protests are more hundreds to thusands protester are lunched attack the city halls and deserted military and navy bases which contain and captured a least 70 fire warcrusiers are invaded and taked weapons as represent of rebels control the area as few former military commandners, veterans and even some citizens as milita rebel is now control three islands of eastern fire nation.

As reposed the president try neogate with them and they refused status quo or give up but went better by abolished the meritocractic republic and restored the monarchy of the fire nation with Zuko as fire lord, But president refused to and this becaused it months since no war, no violances and we try changed better both benders and nonbenders and fire nation is divided over restored the monarchy and he deiced to reused army for last time and now decleared civil war is started since then. 


	5. Chapter 4

On first days of civil war the rebels used invaded on other island and they too get attempted "brainwashed" with Pro-monarch/Zuko loyalists propropagda's films, and converted thier childrens to militia soldiers to take down and invaded more islands as fire republic goverment getted water nation for aid and military support and they indeed give them aid and military support is by sending 45,000 water soldiers and warriors to aid fire republic help for civil war. While earth kingdom is not deiced to support with ethier fire republic or fire rebels and fire secessionists put right now they keep fire colonist enforced stay in mainland as until first president resigns or if he die during the civil war.

In first month half of fire nation is now controlled by rebels/secessionists and fire army and navy is now reformed and is for battle against fire rebels/secessionists until that be done it Will automatic dissovled of other civil war or uprising control the islands again, they will automatic reformed if that happen again. Put for now the rebels are started to caused nation tearing apart and I within a month of violances, bloodshields and homes got burned and was blamed by Rebels and Anti-republican revolutionaries that claim by goverement and president vault for burning special building and home as thier propropagda which most them aren't buy it, And half nation is slowly destoring nation's landcapes, villages/towns/cites are mostly burned to ground.

And several months past the fire nation is turned a bloodbath which now killed 200,000 people loss of thier live and 750,000 soldier and warriors and 500 warship are ethier loss live or sunked of warships and least 4,600 waterbenders soldier or warriors lives are kill in first months of civil war. Since the first year of civil war, The avatar is never be around of fire nation's civil war and even stupider ones think is just returned to be iceburg again, But no, the avatar is disguse himself as one of revolutionary leader and he still depressed for over one event. And he still thinks cured his depression by make the fire nation in civil war is help it put everyone feel bad at guy as one of fire pro-monarch revolutionary leader, he make violance robotic-like machines call Motoritzed Loyalist that kill all fire republicans to mercy with prototype crank guns, as and he think they will helped end civil war but missed the problem that make things at fire nation worst as now earth kingdom is now aid and send military support to fire nation to make quickly end the civil war put since Aang made a kill machines to caused the civil war for months or even least few years to end it. Put for now is impossibe to end now? 


	6. Chapter 5

Now couple years are now past and civil war is ongoing thanks to Aang's Motorized Loyalist's for caused rebels stay lived and now is slatemate since last year and ceasefie treaty to slowly the civil war and few people finally understand the one of firebender revolutionaries is Avatar Aang in disguse along and now this rumor come up it caused least couple to few ex-rebels to leave revolutionary army within weeks. The first president is now rebuilding landmarks, several building and home with robotic handymans and fire citizens. And this ceasefire treaty is working good but it least cost few live are loss during first to this year rates.

Put for now the civil war is now little ongoing and Aang's depression is not cured put he believe is getting there and now to stage two is by breaking the treaty and moving on west to finsh what they started and later the first president is now decleared to resign and let take someone to his place but for now azula will be acting president until the elections starts within weeks. And caused some rebels to no longer hate the now ex-president and may try get quickly end the civil war as possible and caused Aang more anger for as depression get him delusionazed more later on. And getting Aang more revenage on ex-president for ruining his life and fire nation which despite ex-president theories mostly worked as did used both machinery and benders for help world for better place and try getting avatar helped him from insanity. 


	7. Chapter 6

In next years the civil war is somehow slowly ending as republic win it, and election is over with winner of presidencey is Zuko for that is now screwed monarchy and for once to be political leader that now promote democracy, freedom, free will and attempt to end the civil war as few revolutionaries are now to deiced a peace treaty to offically end the civil war, Aang finally that is him all time to create the civil war and He STILL over his depression and nothing alse. And that settled for Aang is now need helped and used anti-depressed bills, instead go's mental hopstial for his life. And he last of airbender anyway so he him to revived the airbenders and that much.

And since that is now eight years that cause civil war wasted anything, now they to dissovled the fire nation military system automatically, Aang is now getting better with his anti-depressed bills, Azula is still addicted to "Chad-go's" as she not go back as her oldself and Now married are least to Male Earthender, Oazi is now ok thank to "Chad-go's" for keep is life's cool down and next twenty years later he now free from prison and he come actor and directior of Sci-fi films, Fire nation reconstucted from streched and causing nation techology more helper to everyone and world with avatar too.

Put some it didnt change like some still making fire nation as monarchy again is become ideology and political movement, Air nomands are still dead and corspes are to coffins as victims of hundred year war and "Chad" returned as CEO of his company to making his drugs and make more inventions to mankind. Katara is still find a boyfriend that much until Aang visit her that he really cured and now having 20 kids (12 Airbenders and 10 Nonbenders and 2 Waterbenders) and this caused Aang that it good to revived this culture and people by having sex it thorugh. 


	8. Epilogue

And Later is some location there is a insane bioterrorist group of Firebending Species dysphorics are believe to are centaur-like people that they believe they are first firebenders instead The dragons are first firebenders and gived humans thier firebending, Put that is obivousally getting from "Magic" portal with from real world of bronies homes and due from civil war, depression, bad lives and Etc. and they are attmept making thier virus that want to turned into centaur-like race put maybe work or not. Put it did and not work as planned as make more satyr-like rather than centaur-like creatures and mostly become infectious feral creatures that attack each other and later infected them and few went those portals to other universes of left 4 dead, alway sunny., other Avatar universe.

Put enongh the avatar did try control but got infected and used avatar state which it fixed years eariler to keep infection destory is humanity and his people and as result 500 million people are infectied and 7 million are killed by eaten alive by them, while other as least 20 million people are not infected but least are saved, by thank to fire nation's technology and safeties from them... Put later the disease is wiped out in 10 years later and least 6.5 million and 6 Airbenders as survived the outbreak and revived civilaztion again and the disease indeed are somewhere in other universes are almost doomed... 


End file.
